


Maybe. Maybe Not.

by AnandaRunner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Askbox Fic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, delicious angst with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/AnandaRunner
Summary: "I’ve spent so much of my life trying to convince myself I’m something I’m not. Don’t make me tear myself apart again."





	Maybe. Maybe Not.

**Author's Note:**

> in response to the prompt "you don't want me" as requested by a tumblr anon!

“Just stop. You don’t want _me_!”

His voice echoes in the hangar but he doesn’t care anymore.

“What the _kriff_ does that mean?!” Rey shouts back at him. People are slowing working their way out of the room while watching-but-not-watching their fight.

He waves a hand through the air, Force-throwing a toolbox into the wall.

“Stop that,” she hisses, advancing on him.

He tries to stop her approach, but she’s as strong as he is now and it barely slows her down.

“Fine,” he growls. “You want to know what I mean? _Fine.”  
_

“Yes of course I want to know what you mean, but you’re too busy being _angry with me_ –”

“You want some idealized version of me that has never existed! I can’t _be_ what you want.”

She frowns at him in confusion. “What? I don’t think anything like–”

“Yeah,” he grumbles, “you do.”

He drags his hand through his hair, sighing.

“I’m not going to be able to commit to the Light or the Dark. I can barely keep myself balanced. It’s just… I’ve spent so much of my life trying to convince myself I’m something I’m not. Don’t make me tear myself apart again.”

She steps closer to him, slowly, like she thinks he’ll lash out again.

“Ben, listen to me,” she offers softly. “I don’t care about that.”

“Don’t lie to me, Rey. Just don’t.”

“I’m _not_. Please believe me – I want you, whatever that looks like.”

He searches her face, her earnestness bleeding through their connection.

“You… really?” His voice is so low and quiet, barely audible after the echoes of their shouts before.

“Yes. _Stars_ , yes.”

He sighs, scuffing his toe on the floor. “You might regret this later.”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” she grips his hand and smiles up at him. “Wanna find out together?”


End file.
